A Black and White Pespective
by OatAndRaison
Summary: JJ turned to fill her cup with coffee and sighed. Oh, how she wished that she was each and every one of those women lucky enough to have fallen victim to the brunette's sexual prowess.


**A Black and White Perspective**

JJ stood completely still in the corridor leading to the woman's toilets. The door leading to the cubicles stood a couple of feet ajar, affording her a view a sandy coloured marble counter-top with inset sinks and taps, and a long mirror spanning the length of the wall. It also afforded her a very clear view of Emily and a stranger JJ was sure she had never seen before.

The back of the sink pressed against another's feminine form. Emily's hands were pressed dominantly against a pair of curved hips, her fingers firmly kneading the flesh through a loose-fitting nylon skirt. The hands of the stranger gently caressed the brunette's shoulders and the back of her neck, sliding and stroking over smooth, porcelain skin, nails raking slightly, pressing into muscle. Emily's dark lips were planted firmly on another woman's, her head angled and tilted, moving with each kiss.

JJ watched on, her cheeks beginning to burn and her breath increasing. She knew she should move but would be lying if she said she wanted to. Despite the guilt and the fear creeping along the length of her spine at the thought of being caught staring - the thought of those stranger's eyes staring over Emily's shoulder and looking directly at her, or her co-workers dark eyes catching hers in the reflection of the mirrors - the soles of her feet felt as though they had melted into the tile floor. Her eyes refused to move, captivated.

Emily's hands gave one final, firm knead of the woman's hips before slowly sliding downwards. At first the brunette didn't pull away, her teeth nipping and tugging the raven haired stranger's bottom lip. She sucked lightly before releasing, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. Emily's slender fingers, long and agile, pressed against the flesh of the woman's knees. The eyes of the two women remained firmly locked onto one's others. A small gasp passed the bruised, plump lips of the woman trapped against Emily, and JJ continued to watch as her co-worker lifted her conquest onto the marble counter-top.

Even such a distance from the scene unfolding, JJ felt herself shiver, felt a low, tension begin to uncoil low in her abdomen.

There seemed to be a brief hiatus in kissing. Emily's lips still moved, whispering something to the other woman, as her hands slid purposefully along the inside of the stranger's thighs. The material of the skirt bunched around the brunette's wrists as her hands made their journey along the expanse of skin, fingers teasing and stroking. There came a sudden push from the brunette's hands, the movement forcing the woman's legs apart and giving ample space for Emily to step between them. Despite the force, the other woman seemed more than receptive to Emily's presence. Her legs remained wide open, welcoming the brunette between them. Her eyes looked up submissively into the older woman's.

JJ swallowed hard. Her mouth had now grown dry, her lips parched and her throat almost sore. Yet she didn't move.

Emily's right hand rose, slender fingers moving along the column of the woman's throat. They moulded around the shape of the woman's neck, fingers wrapping around the curve, before JJ watched Emily's fingers squeeze. The woman's mouth fell open, a soft moan escaping her lips as she let her head fall backwards slightly, stretching her neck and allowing the brunette a firmer grip. The brunette seemed to comply, pressing harder and moving her hips against the woman, her pelvis grinding against the space between the woman's legs.

Emily's left hand then rose, creeping along the side of the woman's face before stroking into hair. The movement seemed careful and gentle, a complete juxtaposition to the following seconds; the brunette clenched her hand, roughly tangling in auburn coloured locks and tugging the woman's head roughly back to her, forcing the woman's eyes to lock back with her own. JJ wanted to wait, to watch, as Emily's right hand dropped to the woman's open legs. She wanted to continue to catalog events as that hand slid along the inside of the woman's open legs.

But with cheeks and chest burning red, her heart racing and palpitating in her chest, JJ quickly turned and fled the corridor.

* * *

"I don't know about you, but I have definitely had enough of today," Emily sighed, leaning back in her chair letting her head fall back onto her shoulders.

An entire BAU team had been wiped out with an extreme case of influenza after travelling away to solve a case abroad - a highly unusual situation, but since the suspect in question has been an American citizen and many other international crime agencies had bigger fish to catch, the BAU team had been called out. There were a number of BAU teams at Quantico headquarters, but when comparing the number of behaviour analysis agents to the number of cases that crossed their desks, it would become clear very quickly that the BAUs were a stretched service to begin with. The complete wipe-out of an entire unit - for at least a week, apparently - meant that not only did Hotch's team receive a higher number of cases than usual, but had also meant an initial influx of cases deemed urgent that the other BAU team were not present to deal with.

It meant an awful lot of paperwork for everyone, and a number of late nights at the office - unpaid overtime, some disgruntled agents would describe it as.

"Me too," JJ sighed, perching herself on the edge of Emily's desk and running her hand through her own hair.

JJ, initially, was then going to elaborate on the specific reasons why today of all days, she wished more than anything she had been home around the normal time agents left the office. But exhaustion had begin to nest comfortably within her. She could feel her eyes growing heavy and lazy already, each blink lasting a split second longer than it really should, her eyelids protesting when they were commanded to open again. The muscles in her legs and arms were humming, occasionally twitching, protesting at the level of exertion today had taken out of her. Besides, she figured from the dim faces of other agents in the office that they more than empathised with both herself and Emily - without any further explanation needed.

"It's a Friday, and I'd usually offer to go for a drink with everyone," Emily started. "But I feel like just a few small sips of alcohol is going to send me off to never never land."

JJ was tired, but she was just alert enough to let the joke land and to chuckle quietly.

"You aren't the only one that feels that way," the blonde agent assured. "I feel delirious with exhaustion already. I don't think adding alcohol to the mix would be much of a good idea."

Emily then sighed, not a relieved sigh in JJ's reassurance that it was likely other agents would be too tired to go to their usual spot for a few drinks. But a sigh that was made more out of disappointment.

"I was supposed to be meeting a few people tonight though," Emily admitted, letting her head fall back against the chair and staring at the roof of the bullpen. "But I think I'll even cancel that now."

"I'm sure they're understand," JJ offered a listening ear, despite her curiosity about what plans Emily may have had with others.

Besides, with curiosity came questions. With questions came an increasingly complicated conversation. And a conversation that needed following was one that needed attention and engagement. JJ usually loved company, especially the company of her team mates. All agents of the BAU were more than just work colleagues or partners. They were intimate friends. Conversation with all of them was often enlightening and welcome. Though JJ would never dream of cutting a conversation short with one of her colleagues, she definitely didn't want to stimulate any kind of thought provoking, time consuming conversation to add to the tiredness that was already seeping into her mind and her bones.

Emily nodded her head, though her expression didn't seem to agree with the emotion. Rather than a given word of agreement, Emily simply hummed, before her jaw tensed and she stifled a yawn.

"My bag is already packed," the brunette then glanced down at her wrist watch. "I might just go to the ladies to wake myself up before heading out."

JJ nodded her head. "I'm about to head home too."

Emily rose from a chair, the wheeled seating rolling back a few inches over the carpet. She stretched and then yawned again, this time not bothered to try and suppress the urge.

"I'm just going to take my bag to the toilet with me so I can head straight from there, home. I don't really want to have to come back to the desk," Emily chuckled. "It's lazy, I know..."

"But completely understandable," JJ sounded amused.

The two colleagues bid each other goodnight and gave each other a friendly hug before the blonde woman watched the brunette walk towards the direction of the elevators. Just as JJ was pushing herself off of the edge of the desk, straightening her jacket and rolling her shoulders back, all set to head back to the direction of her office, a small blip was heard. She glanced down at the desk to see that Emily had, in her tiredness, forgotten to drop her phone into her bag - the phone looked to be her personal cell phone, not her work phone. The device made a small blip again.

JJ chewed her bottom lip guilty before picking up the mobile. She told herself she was simply picking it up until she could get hold of Emily and drop it to her - probably in the car park since that was where JJ would be headed after packing her bag. JJ told herself she picked up the phone because she didn't wish for Emily to leave her personal cell phone laying unguarded on her desk. JJ told herself these things despite the nagging, gnawing feeling at the back of her mind that told her there was another reason she had picked up the device. Those blips could quite possibly explain just who Emily was supposed to meeting tonight. More so, JJ could find out without having to have a long conversation with the brunette to coax the information out of her.

JJ lowered herself to sit in Emily's desk chair, deftly sliding the phone with her as she sat down. She opened the device - the option of no pass code was a brave decision from Emily - suppressing the desire to make a quick, guilty sweep around the bullpen with her eyes. JJ found that Emily had a number of messages unread from an app installed onto the phone. The blonde woman clicked onto the app and opened the first thread that remained there.

She blushed immediately. The unopened message wasn't so much a message as it was a very compromising picture of a relatively attractive female. The choice of clothing - or lack thereof - left very little to the imagination. Smooth, tanned honeycomb skin, tattoos along her chest and her shoulders, her arms. Mousy brown hair. Though the picture cut off just after the woman's nose, the blonde could observe several facial piercings set in to the woman's face.

JJ swallowed and then scrolled up to look at the previous messages. She told herself - and was almost convincing herself in her exhaustion - that it was important she found some context to the photo. Not that the context of the photo was any of her business. JJ was aware she was crossing boundaries, knew from the guilt causing butterflies in her stomach, and by the heat creeping along her chest and onto her cheeks. She also knew that whilst she was defnded her actions, telling herself that it was important she found some context to the raunchy photo, she knew she could find no reason to justify why it was important to find said context.

 _AVA44bby: You can't get away from work? Not even for this...?_

JJ raised her eyebrows. She scrolled upwards to look at previously sent messages.

 _AVA44bby: You? Too tired to fuck me? I'm sure that we can work something out... Give you an opportunity maybe to work off some of that pent up frustration..._

 _EM-P21: And what exactly would you have me do?_

 _AVA44bby: Whatever you want to do to me, Emily. I think we both know it really turns you on to be in complete control... And you'll hear no complaints from me_

 _EM-P21: I'm sure I'll be hearing something, though. It really does make me wet to hear you beg_

 _AVA44bby: You know I love nothing more than to feel your hand around my neck, your fingers inside me, whilst I beg you to fuck me harder, fuck me faster_

JJ pressed her index finger against the slim button on the side of the phone as quickly as possible, her eyes glued to the now black screen. If her head had been lifted and her blonde hair not curtaining her expression-filled features, someone in the bullpen would have surely thought the agent had somehow spiralled into the midst of a panic attack. The blonde woman might have even agreed.

It wasn't even just the bluntness and almost crude nature of the messages that caused the deep shock within the blonde woman. She could kid herself and tell herself that's what it was - and the younger woman was sure in moments wherein she felt insecure she would do just that - but there was more to the shock than knowing Emily spoke in such a way. It was the reaction JJ felt within herself imagining Emily saying those words and doing those things so curtly written out over text. The low, nawling, twisting and turning in her stomach reading over the words was more alarming to JJ than anything else.

She knew that Emily would be seen soon at the elevators after using the ladies room, or worse remember that she'd left her device on the desk and return for her property. No amount of training to be calm and calculating facing both the media and unsubs in the interrogation room would help JJ hide the shock and arousal in her eyes, nor the deep crimson colour of her chest and cheeks.

JJ left the phone on the desk and retreated as orderly as possible to her office.

* * *

JJ's eyes remained wide open against the cold air blowing in from the open, hotel window. She wasn't sure what had awoken her suddenly, but she was aware of the fear that was creeping along her spine. Being the room was pitch black, the younger woman was simply staring into a dark space, the dark too much for her eyes to adjust to. She continued to lay still, her chest rising and falling at an almost normal pace, simply listening. She was awake and alert, but knew better than to just react and wake herself completely before thinking and processing. There was no way she'd manage any decent sleep before heading to the jet to take the team back to Qunatico tomorrow, and regretfully, detailed paperwork waiting to be filled out.

No sound came.

The blonde woman began to relax again. She was aware that something had awoken her. But the likelihood that she was in any immediate danger was not worth thinking about. It was likely a door had slammed on the gangway, a late night customer returning to the building and not using the handle to close their hotel room door. Or a noise that had echoed and travelling in through the open window, loud enough for the blonde woman to register the sound as unusual even in deep sleep, but a one off sound nonetheless and certainly not anything to worry about.

The blonde woman felt her body begin to visibly sink back into the mattress beneath her, felt her head begin in imprint into the firm hotel pillow. Her blinks because less frequent and her lids drew heavy again. Her breathing began to relax completely, long breathes in and out, a form of breathing recognisably of one on the edge of sleep.

But then the noise came again. A low thud from the wall behind her. A frown covered JJ's face as she tried to decide whether she should begin to feel concerned. There was another thud as the blonde's thoughts, but this one sounded muffled, dull compared to the last two. The blonde's frown deepened as she realised that the room behind her was her colleagues room. What could Emily possibly be doing at...

The blonde woman reached a hand out blindly to the bedside table. Her fingertips slid over the varnished, smooth wood, searching for a rectangular device. She finally felt the cold glass against her palm and wrapped her hand around the object, searching for and eventually pressing a button set in to the side of the phone. She closed her eyes tight as even the lowest brightness setting blinding her eyes. She opened her left eye, just partly, long enough to read the time.

2:13am.

JJ sat up on her elbows slightly, tilting her head and focusing on the noise travelling through the wall behind her. She realised soon enough that a muffled voice could be heard too. She figured it was a voice, but the monotone mumble meant that no words could be made out and translated. Or was it a voice? JJ realised there was an approximate few second interval between each muffled set of words. The sentences being spoken were too short to convey much information. And the time between one voice talking and the next set of words didn't leave much room for a response at any point. The blonde's brow furrowed.

And then smoothed out again, her lips parting as she realised it wasn't words or sentences she was hearing. Though it was surely a voice of sorts. But groaning? Or was it chronic moaning, filtering through the plasterboard walls of the hotel room? She knew from experience on the job the difference between a moan that meant someone was in pain or danger. Far from someone signalling for help, the sound she heard was clearly one meant to express pleasure to another. It was the kind of sound that escaped someone's lips when in ecstasy.

JJ bit her bottom lip as she lay back down in the hotel bed.

It wasn't fear that had had sent adrenaline pumping through her arteries and veins, or woken her from deep sleep. It was arousal. The two were often inexplicably interlinked, fear causing arousal and vice versa. She had mistook, having woken so suddenly, fear for being the only emotion resulting in alarm. She thought that she had experienced some form of deep apprehension upon hearing something that had frightening enough to rouse her from resting.

Of course, she had been wrong.

The thuds, more muffled now but surely growing faster in tempo and more frequent, could still be heard - JJ knew only because she was now listening for them. She wished to tell herself she continued to listen for the noises simply because of concern of her fellow agent. But she knew that was a lie. In fact, she knew that her colleague was more than perfectly fine in her own hotel room, and if the noise had of bothered the blonde woman enough, she knew there were two intrusively yellow ear plugs laying in the top draw of the beside table. Yet she continued to listen and she knew exactly why.

Not for the first time pertaining to a situation involving Emily, JJ felt a low churning begin to spread along her lower abdomen. She felt her mouth dry slightly as her body moved to draw any form of liquid to the lower region of her pelvis. There was no fear or concern now, and not even JJ could pretend to lie to herself. There was simply arousal, and arousal only, a pressure low in her stomach pleading for her attention. She wasn't sure why she did what she did next; was it because the darkness and the fact of being alone mean she felt more secure and safe? That no one would ever find out? Or was it because the feeling of the space between her legs throbbing became near painful? Or maybe it was because of the images that her mind was conjuring and portraying onto her inky black surroundings.

JJ's slender fingers slid over her toned stomach. She bit her bottom lip, closed her eyes and took a deep breath, hesitating. But it was only for a moment. And had she have asked herself if there was ever really any choice in the matter, if she had the self-control to take the earplugs from the draw, roll over, and drift off back to sleep, JJ would have answered with a firm no. But before the agent could even fathom asking herself such a question, her hand was slipping beneath the elastic of her panties and into wet heat.

The moaning continued, only now it was surely louder, loud enough that JJ could distinguish the odd word wrapped around each moan.

 _Please. More. Yes. Harder. Faster. Fuck. God. Fuck._

JJ allowed her thoughts to take control as she listening to each muffled groan and each plea for more. Her fingers stroked against her already swollen and throbbing clit with each moan and each thud. She wasn't sure if her eyes were shut or not, but she saw images none the less. Her mind, now taken hostage by an all-consuming experience of arousal, flicked through an assortment of images; she could visualise vividly just what her team mate might be doing in the other room. And with each desire driven image and each movement of her fingers over her clit, she could feel her muscles beginning to clench and tighten.

But one image, just one, sent her spiralling into an ecstasy filled oblivion.

It was only a brief flash as JJ rolled her swollen bud between her thumb and index finger, but it was enough for a short, unexpected cry to from her lips and for her body to convulse. Just that one image... Of dark, chestnut eyes peering at her from between her legs, of maroon coloured lips enveloping her clit, and an agile, dexterous tongue to wrap around her pulsating bud and suck. It was more than the deep burning and pleasurable sparks between her legs could endure.

* * *

As the blonde woman stood at the kitchenette, waiting for the coffee machine to signal that the beans inside had been truly obliterated, JJ found her eyes falling onto the chair facing away from her in the bullpen, and more precisely, the brunette agent's frame that was leaning back in the desk chair.

The agent knew there was no denying now why she had stood so still at that bathroom door, or why she had scrolled through the messages on Emily's phone, or even why she had slipped her hand between her legs hearing the brunette pleasure another woman in the hotel room next door. She did each and every one of those things not just because she was aroused. But because of jealousy.

JJ turned to fill her cup with coffee and sighed. Oh, how she wished that she was each and every one of the women lucky enough to have fallen victim to the brunette's sexual prowess. How beyond anything else, did she wish she was the woman perched on a bathroom side with the brunette between her legs, her hands on her neck, in her blonde lock, between her legs, _everywhere._ How she wished she was at the receiving end of Emily's explicit messages, to be at the receiving end of the brunette's wanton need for control. How she wished, at the end of a hard case, she was the woman lucky enough to grace the older woman's bed.


End file.
